THE UNITED NATIONS INVESTIGATING RACISM IN THE USA?
by Jaxhawk Saturday, May 24, 2008 http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SDgsE9D1AsI/AAAAAAAADAs/Y6EQQiDQRhQ/s1600-h/doene.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SDgsFtD1AtI/AAAAAAAADA0/5_eXMZMYejo/s1600-h/obamaodinga.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SDgsGND1AuI/AAAAAAAADA8/D9YWIkzWxgY/s1600-h/obamandwrite.jpg As Americans contemplate electing a mixed-race man for president, race is becoming an explosive issue. And taking this opportunity to stir the simmering pot of racial division is none other than The United Nations. Jamil Dakwar, director of the ACLU Human Rights Program, said: “The visit of the special rapporteur is a critical opportunity to shed light on the pervasive and systemic problem of racism and discrimination in the United States. In this election year, the eyes of the world will be turned toward America and its long-standing promise to end racial and ethnic inequalities.” When both the Democratic candidate, and his wife, are graduates of Harvard law school. It would seem racial bias has been effectively neutralized by affirmative action in the USA! A UN representative( Dr. Diene, a Muslim lawyer from Senegal) arrived Monday for a three-week visit to eight American cities—from New York to L.A., Chicago to New Orleans—at Washington’s unenthusiastic invitation. His mission “to gather first-hand information on issues related to racism, racial discrimination, xenophobia and related intolerance.” Islamaphobia will be one of the main priorities of his investigation. That’s right. As Arabs enslave and slaughter blacks in Sudan, as violent anti-Semitism chokes the Middle East—this is how the United Nations Human Rights Council (unhrc) chooses to allocate its resources: by criticizing the freest and most universally prosperous integrated society on Earth. Interesting timing. The racial climate in the U.S. at this moment can be described as charged, and presidential power is in play. Could it be that the UN is planning to intervene in United States politics? It is not the first time that the UN has investigated the USA while ignoring racial hot spots like Dafur! As Arabs enslave and slaughter blacks in Sudan, as violent anti-Semitism chokes the Middle East—this is how the United Nations Human Rights Council (unhrc) chooses to allocate its resources: by criticizing the most free and most universally prosperous integrated society on Earth! discrimination in the United States.” Yes, that’s exactly what it will do, whether true or not—and whether it will help a problem or intensify it. Though the unhrc report on U.S. racism won’t be released until spring of 2009, we can already predict its outcome. Just consider the source. The unhrc is the United Nations at its hypocritical best. Similar to the Commission on Human Rights that it replaced in 2006, the unhrc is filled with human rights abusers in high-profile positions who use it as a cloak for their own abuses. Among its current 47 members are human-rights hypocrites like Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Cuba, China and Russia; the ngo Freedom House rates nearly a third of them “not free.” The UN investigator has been charged to to search out “contemporary forms of racism, racial discrimination, xenophobia and related intolerance,” specifically “any form of discrimination against blacks, Arabs and Muslims, xenophobia, negrophobia, anti-Semitism and related intolerance ….” Yes, supposedly he’s looking for anti-Semitism, but those searches invariably come up empty. Source: James Reine, UN correspondent. Is it not strange that this investigation takes place in the middle of a Presidential campaign when the Democrat front runner has been accused of spending twenty years attending a church led by a pastor who is a racist Black activist? Posted by BILL at Saturday, May 24, 2008 0 comments Links to this __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 24, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: UN Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: RACISM Opinions Category: ELECTION Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.